


Fever pitch

by crimson_calamity



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, And it's multichaptered now!!, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_calamity/pseuds/crimson_calamity
Summary: In which Jinyoung doesn't turn out as everyone, himself included, expected, but maybe that's not such a bad thing.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh enjoy ive had this written ages but kept forgetting it existed hope y'all like it!!

Jinyoung has had a remarkably shitty day. He's not entirely sure why he feels so bad but he really  _ really _ does, all hot and feverish and irritatingly touchy even from his own perspective but he’s found it really difficult not to be a snappish ass to everyone he’s spoken to today. All in all he's miserable and exhausted and just wants to cuddle with his stupid boyfriend and go to bed but his stupid boyfriend is running late. Starfished on his bed and feeling very sorry for himself, Jinyoung pouts at the ceiling. 

Eventually he hears the rattle of keys in the lock and goes to greet Jaebum but his body decides that no, he's not allowed to do that; light headed, he flops back down, grunting wordlessly at Jaebum's greeting.

“Hey babe you- are you okay?” Jaebum’s cheerful greeting dissolves into anxiety, plopping onto the bed next to Jinyoung and pressing a palm to his cheek. Pitifully he leans into it, turning his head to nuzzle into his palm and breathe in his honeysuckle and lemon scent. It's sweet and a little sharp but wonderfully soothing, taking some of that weird sick feeling away. “Jinyoungie, hey, what's wrong?” Overwhelmed with the urge to chase that comfort he got just from Jaebum's hand, Jinyoung doesn't answer as he drags himself upright and drapes himself over Jaebum, face smushed into his neck and arms tight around his waist. He goes limp again, this time deliberately and Jaebum topples down onto the bed with him with a squawk, flailing and accidentally kicking Jinyoung's shin. It doesn't hurt but Jinyoung whines anyway. “Yah, what the hell?!” Jaebum fights his way free and rolls Jinyoung onto his back, pinning his arms down when he keens and tries to grab him again. “What is going on?” He demands. Jinyoung squirms underneath him, flush spreading down his chest.

“I don't know!” He whines pathetically. “I feel weird and sick and I'm too hot.” Jaebum's brow furrows and he lets go of one of Jinyoung's wrists to press the back of his hand to his forehead. Apparently unsatisfied, he cups Jinyoung's cheek and bends closer, peering at his eyes and pushing his lips out into a worried pout. Jinyoung's gaze drops to them, all pink and pretty, and finds he can't look away.

“Do you feel dizzy?” Jaebum asks; Jinyoung nods on autopilot, more preoccupied staring at his lips shaping the words. He gets a strong urge to kiss him and, having not got the best impulse control in relation to Jaebum anyway, leans up on his elbows to do just that. Confused, Jaebum pecks back and sits up again, head cocked as he stares down at him. “You- okay?” Feeling too hot again but in a different way to earlier, Jinyoung grabs the back of his neck and drags Jaebum down to kiss him again more insistently. Pliant with surprise, Jaebum seems to respond on autopilot, parting his lips and letting Jinyoung lick deep and messy into his mouth, but then he shifts and slips down without thinking so his ass is sat over Jinyoung's crotch; with a groan, Jinyoung bucks up, almost throwing him off with the unexpected force of it but he manages to keep his balance, peering down at him in blank confusion. Jinyoung however is even more confused because he's absolutely rock solid and he’s really not at all sure why or even when it happened.

“Oh my god.” Jaebum breathes, eyes popping wide as a lightbulb clearly goes on in his head. Jinyoung barely gets a syllable out to question what he's talking about before Jaebum kisses him again, pressing Jinyoung into the mattress and grunting when his hips thrust up, seemingly of their own accord.

“What-" is all Jinyoung gets out when he breaks it again before Jaebum's licking a stripe up the side of his neck and breathing in deeply. It flicks some weird primal switch in Jinyoung's head that has him almost purring happily, free hand finding the back of Jaebum's head and trying to keep it in place. Of course Jaebum, omega or not, is (only a little nowadays but still) stronger than Jinyoung so easily bats his hand away and sits up again. He looks somewhat awed and kind of amused, cupping Jinyoung's face and holding it still.

“I know what's wrong with you, but I'll be right back. Don't move, okay?” He pecks Jinyoung's lips again and chuckles when he tries to chase them and then the bastard actually gets up and leaves the room. Jinyoung starts to sit up and follow him anyway but gets too dizzy and flops back down again. Glaring at nothing and cursing out whatever is going on with him, he wriggles around and kicks the duvet off the end of the bed, trying to ignore the erection throbbing in his pants.

“Jaebum!” He whines loudly when a couple of minutes pass with no returning boyfriend. There's a loud laugh from the kitchen. Jinyoung grabs a pillow and groans into it.

“Calm down you big baby.” Jaebum says fondly, grabbing the pillow too and pulling it away. Jinyoung instead reaches up and drags him down by the shirt to lie on top of him, almost pulling him over entirely but he manages not to face-plant onto Jinyoung's chest, instead straddling him again and letting himself be pulled down so Jinyoung can bury his nose in his neck. He relaxes a bit, going limp enough that Jaebum can sit up again and cup his face. “Jinyoung, you're going into rut.” He says this very matter-of-factly like that isn't ridiculous. Jinyoung just stares up at him, waiting to be told he's joking. “I'm serious, you are. It's why you feel like this.” He seems remarkably convinced considering that's ridiculous.

“Betas don't get ruts.” Jinyoung explains patiently, trying not to buck up again when Jaebum settles more comfortably on his crotch. Casting his eyes to the ceiling for a moment, Jaebum smiles equally patiently.

“I know. Which means you're not a beta, Jinyoung.” But he just is though. His whole family is, he's never presented as an alpha he's just- “I just had to take my suppressants baby, you were going to send me into heat.” That's impossible. Jaebum shakes his head when he says as much, smile a little gentler now. “You're just a late bloomer. Youngjae, you know, not our Youngjae but my Youngjae, he did the same thing.” His thumbs rub soothing arcs back and forth across Jinyoung's cheeks as Jinyoung tries to wrap his head around this. He's actually an alpha. This is strange. But, well, he does feel very odd. And it's not dissimilar to how Mark said he feels during ruts that one time they talked about it while getting drunk on his balcony. 

“But- why now?” He asks. Jaebum shrugs.

“Just happens that way sometimes.” Jinyoung huffs and wriggles, an uncomfortable wave of warmth suddenly washing over him, heart suddenly racing and his dick aching with every minute shift Jaebum makes on top of him. Of course it doesn't escape Jaebum's notice (stupidly observant asshole that Jinyoung loves a lot) and he hums, hands leaving Jinyoung's cheeks to brace either side of Jinyoung's head. “Do you want me to help you through it?” He asks softly, smiling reassuringly when Jinyoung flushes brighter red. Insides squirming, he nods, smiling back when Jaebum grins.

“Shouldn't you have not taken your suppressants then?” Jinyoung asks tentatively but Jaebum shakes his head and drops a kiss onto Jinyoung's forehead.

“Not for your first one, it's safer like this for both of us.” Makes sense. Jinyoung literally has no idea what to expect after all. 

“Have you ever- with-” He stops, embarrassed and sluggish and unable to word his question but Jaebum knows him too well and kisses his cheek, grinning against it as he answers.

“No, but I know what to do. Just relax, okay? You're gonna be fine, I'm gonna look after you. Just like you do for me, yeah?” Jinyoung nods and lets his eyes slide shut as Jaebum kisses him again, slow and lingering. Jinyoung loses himself in it, tongue sliding across Jaebum's and hips twitching at a bite to his lip. “Do you want me to take the edge off first?” He murmurs, sitting up to unbutton Jinyoung's shirt and slide a palm down his chest, a gentle smile curving his pink lips up. Helpless to resist that smile, Jinyoung nods, moaning needily when, kissing him again, Jaebum's palm finds the bulge in his pants and rubs slowly, squeezing gently as he licks into Jinyoung's mouth, wet noises of their kisses almost echoing in the otherwise silent room.

“Please.” Jinyoung whines when Jaebum's lips move to his neck, nipping and licking despite the sweat clinging to him. With a breathy sigh Jaebum unbuttons Jinyoung's pants, tugs the zip down and pushes his hand in, shifting lower to trail kisses down Jinyoung's collarbone and chest. Hips lifting off the bed, Jinyoung grunts, wanting to flip them over and take over but at the same time both not wanting or knowing how to right now; he's muddled and too hot to think about all the steps necessary for that, skin crawling with heat and he just wants to come and he really doesn't care much about the how of it. 

The moan he lets out when Jaebum's fingers wrap around his cock at the same time his tongue laves over his left nipple is obscene, loud and unabashed and he grabs the back of Jaebum's neck to hold him there, squeezing and squirming when he tugs it between his teeth. Despite the tight fit, he manages to somewhat jerk Jinyoung off, chuckling against his chest when Jinyoung groans and writhes underneath him; he lifts his head, a thin string of saliva linking his tongue to Jinyoung's peaked nipple for an instant before it snaps. He smirks and sits up, shuffling down and pulling down Jinyoung's jeans enough to free his cock.

It looks kind of- different. Thicker towards the base. Jinyoung lets out a punched out noise; guess he really is an alpha. What is somewhat gratifying is Jaebum's poorly concealed reaction - now Jinyoung's always known it was not anything against him or any form of criticism because he knows Jaebum loves him and loves his body, but he is aware that Jaebum can be, as certain friends (Jackson) would put it, something of a size queen at times and there is indeed evidence of this considering the size of some of the toys he used to and still occasionally uses during his heats - he bites down hard on his lip and grips him almost reverently, squeezing the base and shivering when Jinyoung groans and fucks up into his hand.

“Fuck it's a good thing I had suppressants left.” He mumbles but before Jinyoung can ask he ducks down to run the flat of his tongue up the side of Jinyoung's cock and all thoughts get wiped from his mind. He starts to stroke as he laps at the head, eyes locked with Jinyoung's as he takes it into his mouth and sucks; Jinyoung groans, trying to fuck up into the wet heat of his mouth but he pins his hips down with his other arm, bobbing his head shallowly and just taking in an inch or two, working the rest with his hand.

“Jaebum please, I need-" He stops with a whine at the gentle scrape of teeth over the tip of his cock, Jaebum's tongue rubbing at every sensitive spot and sending shivers through his entire body. But then he pulls off, lips trailing down to that new thickness and his eyes slip shut, breathing in deeply and moaning against him.

“I can smell you now,” he murmurs, shifting to drop a kiss onto Jinyoung's hip, “you're definitely an alpha.” He grins cheekily; it cuts through Jinyoung's haze enough for him to flick his forehead even as his heart thuds with how much he loves him. Jaebum laughs, grin broad and stunning, then kisses the base of Jinyoung's cock again and licks back up to the head, winking when Jinyoung grabs his hair just for something to cling to. 

“Please, please please stop teasing me-!” Jinyoung begs when he once again fails to take him into his mouth, twisting side to side and whining when he smirks again. Mercifully he does as he's asked though, opening his mouth and swallowing half of Jinyoung's cock and bobbing his head, working the rest with his hand and groaning around him when Jinyoung gasps and tries to buck up again. He doesn't stop though and drawn out and desperate as he is, Jinyoung finds himself edging closer to orgasm with every second, moans getting louder and needier. Eyes fluttering, Jaebum sinks a little bit lower, the head of Jinyoung's cock just nudging the back of his mouth and he sucks hard, barely moving and squeezing the thickening base of Jinyoung's cock and he snaps, yanking on Jaebum's hair as he comes with a hoarse shout, entire body overheating and head knocking hard back onto the mattress. It goes on for a while, wracking him in waves and he just barely registers Jaebum's eyes widening and him pulling almost off, slowly working him through it with his hand, slicked by saliva and the cum he couldn't swallow leaking from his mouth.

All at once he goes limp, panting and staring up at the ceiling as Jaebum pulls off with a pop, one or two more weak shots dribbling over his fingers. Jaebum coughs a couple of times, gasping for breath as he sits up, lips and chin messy with saliva and more cum.

“Well you uh, certainly have more volume now.” He coughs again, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. Jinyoung’s brain clicks back into gear and he promptly covers his face, utterly mortified both at his words and also the fact that his dick’s already twitching against his hip at how fucked out his voice sounds. It’s been literal  _ seconds  _ since he came and he’s already almost ready to go again. Is this what Jaebum goes through every month?

Fingers close on Jinyoung’s wrists and tug them down; Jaebum smiles down at him, face mostly free of fluids now. Jinyoung squirms a little under his soft gaze, face heating up even more. In fact, he’s sweating buckets, jeans and shirt sticking uncomfortably to his legs and back. Jaebum notices this at the same time he does, climbing off his lap and tugging his jeans and boxers down; Jinyoung waits until they’re stuck at his ankles before sitting up and shrugging his shirt off, tossing it aside carelessly and flopping back to the mattress. Jaebum side-eyes him dirtily and gets off the bed to pick it up, emptying his pockets and dropping his clothes into the washing basket. 

“Come back.” Jinyoung wheedles, grinning when Jaebum rolls his eyes and takes his own shirt off, tossing it into the hamper too and stepping out of his jeans. He leaves his boxers on - why, Jinyoung doesn’t know, he can see he’s hard too, tenting the fabric and wet near the head and between his thighs where he’s already wet- and climbs back over Jinyoung, a knee either side of his hips and elbows bracketing Jinyoung’s head, kissing from his cheek to his lips.

“You feeling okay?” He murmurs against them, worry creasing his forehead. Jinyoung wraps both arms around his neck to pull him down against him and nods, burying his nose in the crook of Jaebum’s neck and breathing in deeply, honeysuckle and lemon and a hint of something spicy Jinyoung’s never been able to name this close, sweet and warm; he feels less like he’s about to burst at any second, heat under his skin simmering lower to a manageable glow rather than an uncomfortable burn.

“What do I smell like?” He mumbles, abruptly exhausted but knowing he’s not going to be able to sleep for a while. Jaebum hums and nuzzles into Jinyoung’s hair, damp with sweat, to breathe him in as well, his exhale tickling Jinyoung’s scalp. 

“Cinnamon,” he murmurs, throat vibrating against Jinyoung’s face, “and ginger. And something else, but I can’t think of what right now.” He smiles against the top of Jinyoung’s head when Jinyoung kisses his throat, lashes brushing his skin as his eyelids flutter. “I like it.” Jinyoung’s heart flutters with simple happiness at that and he clings closer to Jaebum, one hand slipping down his back to hug him closer around the waist. Kissing his head once more, Jaebum wriggles down until he can look Jinyoung in the eye again, grinning and pressing another kiss to his lips. “You’re hard again baby,” he murmurs, nose nudging Jinyoung’s, “do you want me to ride you?” Jinyoung blinks quickly, gulping when Jaebum kisses him again and tangling one hand in his hair, hips twitching upwards; Jaebum groans and rolls his down too, his clothed erection grinding into Jinyoung’s bare one. Gasping, Jinyoung’s nails dig into his back and he whines softly into Jinyoung’s mouth, sucking on Jinyoung’s tongue and tugging his lip between his teeth before he knocks their foreheads together. Panting, Jaebum stares down at him, pupils blown wide and his puffy lips wet with saliva again.

“I need you,” Jinyoung’s voice cracks, that uncomfortable warmth taking him over all over again, “please.” Jaebum closes his eyes, seems to be struggling to regulate his breathing but he nods when he opens them again and pushes himself up and off to strip his boxers off, licking his lips when he sees just how hard he is and groaning deep in his chest when he settles back on top of him, slick all but dripping down his thighs. It’s a weird feeling, the rut seems to want him to go in two opposite directions; on one hand he’s exhausted and aching and doesn't want to move while Jaebum gets him off again but on the other his instincts are all yelling at him to take over, to flip them over and fuck his omega until  _ neither _ of them can move anymore. 

“It’ll pass, you’re just-” Jaebum swears colourfully when Jinyoung’s hips buck up as he settles his ass down over his cock, grinding down onto him almost as desperately as Jinyoung feels- “the first one sucks, next time you won’t feel so b-bad-!” He moans aloud, high-pitched and surprised when Jinyoung thrusts up again, cock sliding through slick and rubbing against his hole. It then occurs to Jinyoung that he said all his thoughts aloud. “Yeah, you still are.” Jaebum chuckles, cheeks painted pink and another cheeky grin on his face; Jinyoung would be grumpy but he forgives him easily when he leans down to kiss him again and at the same time reaches back to line him up.

It’s Jinyoung’s turn to swear when he pushes himself up to sit on his cock; there was little to compare to the feeling of sinking into Jaebum’s warmth before but right now it’s heaven, slick muscle parting easily for him like he’s meant to be there. The arm holding Jaebum up trembles and he has to sit up fully or fall down, a low groan tearing from deep in his chest, head tipping back and a bead of sweat rolling down his throat. Jinyoung writhes under him and can’t help fucking upwards, growling weakly at his answering moan, loud and unwavering; thighs shaking, Jaebum’s head drops again and he stares at Jinyoung, dark and wanting, as he lifts himself up to fuck himself back down. They both grunt when he hilts himself again, Jinyoung grabbing his hips and dragging nails down his thighs as he repeats the motion, over and over until he’s shaking all over and Jinyoung’s bucking up to meet him each time, pure heat flickering through every nerve like he’s on fire but he’s more than happy to let himself burn up in this particular flame.

“Fucking hell-” Jaebum groans, almost collapsing and just catching himself with his palms braced on Jinyoung’s stomach as Jinyoung feels himself getting closer, a pressure building up in his stomach and more directly in his cock as Jaebum somehow gets even tighter. Or rather, he’s maybe not getting tighter so much as Jinyoung’s getting thicker. 

Swearing over and over, Jaebum keeps rocking into his increasingly erratic thrusts upwards, gasping every time his knot plucks at his entrance but batting away Jinyoung’s attempt to touch him, grabbing his wrists and pinning them up next to his head. 

“I’ll come like this.” He growls, eyes blazing; Jinyoung wrenches his right hand free and grabs the back of his neck, pulling him down to kiss him, hard and filthy and more teeth and tongue than lips. Panting, Jinyoung yanks on Jaebum’s hair, pulling him down lower to lick up the length of his neck and growling when he clenches hard around him. “Fuck, fuck, Jinyoung-” He’s shaking, weight collapsing onto Jinyoung when he fucks into him once more and then can’t pull out again; Jinyoung bites hard into the curve of his shoulder as he comes just at the idea of being tied to him, every muscle pulling taut and Jaebum’s moans, high and almost melodic, ringing in his ears, spilling warm onto his stomach and squeezing hard around him over and over again. 

His orgasm might last seconds or half an hour, Jinyoung’s not sure, but eventually the waves of heat breaking over him calm enough that he can think again and he unlatches his teeth, running his tongue soothingly over the marks. He didn’t quite break the skin but there’s going to be a livid bruise there soon enough. Jaebum doesn’t react and for a moment Jinyoung panics that he’s passed out, but he calms down when the smallest shift underneath him has him whimpering and clinging closer.

“Fuck me.” He groans. Jinyoung laughs, combing through his hair, sticky with sweat. 

“I think I just did.” Jaebum pushes himself up just to glare at him. Jinyoung smiles innocently and tries to gulp as subtly as he can; if he thought Jaebum looked fucked out after sucking him off, he looks practically ruined now, hair plastered to his sweaty forehead and a bright flush across his cheeks, eyes dark and sparkling and his lips bitten raw and red. Stiffly, he sits up fully, a shiver wracking his frame as Jinyoung’s knot rubs over his prostate. Holy shit Jinyoung’s got one of those now.

“I hate y- oh-” he shudders again when Jinyoung experimentally grinds up into him, tugging at his hole and stirring up the cum filling him; they’re not going anywhere for however long it takes this to go down and fuck it still feels good, Jinyoung’s tingling all over and his knees feel weak even lying down- “oh my god. I really do hate you.” He whines even as he rocks his hips down into it. Jinyoung grabs his thighs, squeezing and massaging them soothingly; he feels so much better already, relaxed and calm and energised even. “You- fuck it feels like I could go into heat even with the suppressants.” Jaebum gasps before he falls still again, thighs trembling under Jinyoung's hands.

“Sorry.” He says, not sure what else to say. Jaebum rolls his eyes but he smiles fondly; it fades when his gaze drops, looking down at himself and where they're joined with his bottom lip between his teeth. 

“You really do come more now.” He says almost dreamily, fingers fluttering over his taut stomach, dancing through smeared cum. Jinyoung snorts and Jaebum's head snaps back up, thoughtful expression morphing into a cheeky grin. 

“It's probably only during the rut.” Jinyoung muses, thumbs massaging little circles into Jaebum's thighs. If he's being honest, he should have guessed Jaebum's reaction:

“Let me have some hope.” He whines, cackling when Jinyoung rolls his eyes and smacks his leg gently in reproach, leaning down to kiss his cheek. They both manage not to squirm at the tugging of Jinyoung's knot against his rim; it's going down, but quite slowly and Jinyoung really doesn't want to try and pull free before he's ready lest he hurt both of them. 

“I’m just saying.” He defends, mostly teasingly. Chuckling, Jaebum pecks the tip of his nose and knocks their foreheads together.

“I know,” he murmurs, pouting a second later, “guess I'll just have to enjoy while it lasts.” Jinyoung narrows his eyes.

“Wait, you really like it?” He asks suspiciously; he’d figured he was joking but then this isn’t exactly surprising. Jaebum grins. It's not a very innocent grin. “You're a nightmare.” Jaebum bats his eyelashes.

“You love it. Don't pretend like you don't like coming in me.” Jinyoung pushes his face away and sighs when he laughs again - if only he could shove him onto the floor - but then Jaebum catches his wrist, pulling it down to lean over him and murmur into his ear. “You liked filling me up before, now you just get to fuck more into me, over and over again-” Jinyoung's traitorous dick twitches and Jaebum jerks back up, eyes widening as he moans, catching deep in his chest- “Oh- I think you can-" he shifts, lifting his hips; Jinyoung groans and writhes, watching his still partially swollen cock pop free and slap against his hip, cum practically pouring from Jaebum's abused hole and slicking down his thighs- “f-fuck, oh my god-" Jaebum collapses in a heap to Jinyoung's chest, twitching and whining when Jinyoung hugs him close. 

“You okay? Did I hurt you?” He asks anxiously but Jaebum ignores him in favour of clawing his way up to hover over Jinyoung again and kissing him, tongue pressing deep into his mouth.

“No,” he eventually gasps, panting into Jinyoung's mouth, “you didn't hurt me.” Marginally reassured, Jinyoung pushes on his chest, taking advantage of his functional limbs to sit up and finally flip their positions; Jaebum goes willingly, flopping onto his back with a groan and all but melting onto the mattress. Slotting between his legs, Jinyoung kisses him again, giggling when he clumsily throws both arms around his neck and pulls him close, grinning against his mouth. 

This rut thing is apparently unrelenting; it's been minutes and they've just been kissing and Jinyoung's already getting hard for the third time. Thankfully Jaebum doesn't seem bothered. The opposite in fact:

“Yes, come on Jinyoungie-" he whines, a knee hooked up over his hip to grind up into him, moaning deep in his chest when Jinyoung bites at his neck- “fuck me already, come on-" Jinyoung forgets how much of a brat he can be sometimes; Jinyoung shoves two fingers into his mouth to quiet him down. Eyelids fluttering, he growls around them in return, glowering rather ineffectively up at him but he melts into it with a moan when Jinyoung grinds against his ass again, dragging the fingers of his other hand through the slick coating his thighs and pushing three into him without preamble, biting his lip at how fucking hot he is, wet and tight and practically sucking him in. That primal part of him is begging to just fuck him already, get rid of some of the heat and pressure building up in him again but he ignores it for a second.

“Ready for me again, baby?” Jinyoung asks teasingly but Jaebum just nods and arches into him, sucking on his fingers and blinking beseechingly up at him. Swallowing a groan, Jinyoung pulls them free and rears over him, lining himself up and pushing into his warmth again, slick and cum forced out around his cock; he all but wails, locking his ankles at the small of Jinyoung's back and forcing him in to the base, head tossing to the side and his fingers clawing at the sheets.

“Jinyoung,” he whines, shuddering at a bite at his throat, “fuck, I'm really gonna die next time I go into heat, fu-  _ Jinyoung _ -!" He yelps when Jinyoung grabs his hand and laces their fingers together before pulling out and slamming back in again. More slurred curses and cries of Jinyoung's name spill from his lips until Jinyoung kisses him quiet, muffling his own gasps as well as he keeps that pace, hard and fast and unrelenting, fatigue forgotten as he chases his own pleasure. Thighs squeezing his waist so hard Jinyoung has trouble pulling out, Jaebum squirms under him, turning his head to pant in some air with his free hand raking down Jinyoung's back, nails gouging lines into it. He thinks he can smell his own blood but he doesn't care, shoving his nose into Jaebum's neck and gasping until all he can think about is lemon and honeysuckle and Jaebum, Jaebum, Jaebum; Jinyoung bites down and moans at Jaebum's shudder and the yank to his hair. 

He rears back up, taking his hands back to unwrap Jaebum's legs and hook his knees in his elbows, leaning back over and bending him practically in half in order to fuck him without impediment. Jaebum throws his head back and swears at him, cursing him out rather colourfully but at the same time begging him not to stop, clinging to the pillow with one hand and holding onto Jinyoung's hair with the other, dragging him down into another kiss.

“If I burn through my suppressants I'm gonna kick your ass Jinyoung!” He snaps weakly, softened by his eyes rolling up into his head at a thrust right into his prostate, mouth falling slack and saliva tracking shiny lines down his chin. Jinyoung grins and kisses him clumsily, once again burning up inside as his knot starts swelling; he lets Jaebum's left leg fall, instead grabbing his cock and jerking him off quickly, slicked by copious precum. He barely gets three strokes off before Jaebum arches with a strangled cry and he comes all over his stomach, the perfect clench around Jinyoung enough to push him over too and he fucks into him as deep as he can, knot locking inside and he moans with each pulse of heat and spurt of cum. Finding his voice again, Jaebum sobs and writhes under him, covering his mouth and panting into his palm, clinging onto Jinyoung's shoulder with the other hand.

“Wow.” Jinyoung gasps, letting Jaebum's other leg fall and collapsing onto him, forehead knocking onto his shoulder; he might not be done coming but he is done holding himself up. Jaebum whines softly and wraps his legs around his waist again, clinging to him with all four limbs and burying his nose into the crook of his neck, fingers combing restlessly through his hair. 

“I'm really going to die next time.” He pants, lapping at Jinyoung's neck and biting down enough to bruise. Jinyoung snorts, unable to stop himself laughing and feeling a little light headed and silly. “Seriously though I-" he stops with a gasp when Jinyoung shifts and wriggles an arm under his back to roll them both onto their sides to get a bit comfier; he does help but immediately starts telling him off- “you- warn me please, asshole, I'm the one with a knot stuck in me.” He grumbles breathlessly but still cuddles up to Jinyoung and litters kisses down his neck.

“Sorry.” Jinyoung whispers, carefully pushing him away to look at him. He wrinkles his nose but his expression softens, smile small and worried. 

“Are you okay?” He asks just as quietly. “Any pain or anything?” Jinyoung shakes his head; seems like this wave has passed and he's just bone tired now.

“I'm fine.” He cups Jaebum's cheek, peering closer when he feels wetness on it that cannot be explained by sweat; it's a tear track, more clinging to his eyelashes. “Are you alright? Did I hurt you?” He asks anxiously, rubbing at his cheek. Jaebum's eyes close and he chuckles, letting Jinyoung brush the last tears away, his smile achingly fond. 

“No, I'm fine. You did great.” He keeps his eyes shut even when Jinyoung takes his hand away, content smile widening when Jinyoung sighs quietly in relief. 

“Okay.” He mumbles, hesitating a beat before continuing. “Thank you. I’m glad you’re here.” He whispers. His sigh puffing against Jinyoung’s cheek, Jaebum pulls him closer, bundling him up in his arms and nuzzling into his hair.

“Anytime baby. I love you.” He murmurs, kissing his head. Grinning like an idiot, Jinyoung hugs him back tightly and shuts his eyes, wondering what he did in a past life to get so lucky in this one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah abo is fun lmao hope u enjoyed this!! hmu down below or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jbibbles/) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/jbibbles) with thoughts!!


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey i'm back with more of this (warnings are p much the same for the last chapter and are in the tags but as an fyi this has jaeb in heat rather than jy in rut so) its some real soft goopy shit fellas and you're WELCOME

“You sure you're alright?” Jinyoung asks mildly, an undercurrent of poorly concealed worry thrumming in his voice. Jaebum sighs sharply, shoulders set rigid and standoffish.

“Yes, I am.” He snaps, dropping a plate onto the drier and huffing when it knocks over a glass. Jinyoung watches him right it with a frown, grabbing a tea towel and moving up next to him. He takes the plate, wiping it dry while watching Jaebum out of the corner of his eye; he looks uncomfortable, his brow is pinched and he keeps rolling his shoulders and stretching his neck. 

“Have you taken any painkillers?” He asks; Jaebum stiffens for a moment before his shoulders slump.

“Not yet.” He mumbles sulkily. Jinyoung puts the plate away and raises his eyebrows at him. “I will in a minute, let me finish this.” He grabs another mug and plunges it into the washing up bowl a little too hard, water splashing out onto the floor; swearing, he lurches away from it only to wobble and stumble into the countertop like he's about to collapse.

“Oh my God-” Jinyoung squawks, scrambling over to grab Jaebum's arm. He sways, listing towards Jinyoung with his eyes tight shut; Jinyoung steadies him gently, stepping in close with a worried frown.

He's hit by a wave of Jaebum's scent, floral and citrus as it always is but somehow different too, thicker and more heady. He leans in closer without thinking, pulling him into his arms and tucking his head under his chin, an odd swell of feeling he can't quite name bubbling in his chest. Jaebum swears quietly, muffled into Jinyoung's neck.

“What day is it?” He mumbles, shivering and clinging onto Jinyoung, wet hands soaking the back of Jinyoung's hoodie. Taken somewhat aback, Jinyoung has to scramble for an answer for a moment.

“Thursday?” He says, confused. Jaebum makes a confused noise before stiffening and sighing heavily. Jinyoung drops his chin onto his head, gently rubbing his back. “Why?”

“I'll give you three guesses.” He replies dryly. Jinyoung blinks a few times. Jaebum nuzzles closer, chest rising and falling with a deep breath against his throat and something in Jinyoung's head clicks into place, that feeling becoming a little clearer.

“Oh.” Jinyoung whispers, the new thick warmth of Jaebum's heat filling his nose; this is the first time since his own presentation that Jaebum's had one, he must be more sensitive to changes in his scent now. Jaebum snorts softly.

“Yeah, I guess it's just early this time,” he murmurs, taking another deeper breath and humming softly on the exhale, “at least it explains why I fainted at work.” He mumbles absently, like he didn’t mean to say it aloud. Jinyoung stiffens abruptly, grabbing Jaebum's shoulders and moving him back to stare at him in horror.

“You fainted at work?!” He all but screeches; Jaebum winces and glowers at him, batting his hands off to determinedly cuddle back to his chest.

“I'm fine, relax,” he grumbles into Jinyoung’s throat, pinching his side when he tries to look at him again, “it was nothing, you know it happens sometimes. Besides I- I didn't want to worry you.” He mumbles the last part reluctantly, face heating up against Jinyoung's neck; he sighs unhappily but rests his cheek on the top of his head.

“Would you please tell me if you faint in the future?” He asks; surely not an unreasonable request. Jaebum sighs but nods.

“I will. Sorry.” He says quietly, leaning back to smile sheepishly at him; now Jinyoung can see the signs of his heat on him, the fever brightness in his eyes, the faint flush sitting high on his cheekbones and the sweat beading on his forehead.

“Okay. Thank you.” Jinyoung sniffs, ignoring Jaebum's amused snort. “Go lie down, I'll finish the washing up.” Jinyoung says softly but Jaebum shakes his head firmly, clutching at the back of his shirt.

“Leave it, I want you with me,” he whispers, flushing a little deeper, “I feel better with you nearby.” He says with a smile, bright enough that Jinyoung almost can't look; he chuckles shyly and looks down, heart squeezing in his chest. 

“Okay.” He mumbles. Jaebum chuckles too and hands cup Jinyoung's face and lift it; he leans forward and kisses him softly then drops his hands to grab hold of one of Jinyoung's, tugging him away towards their bedroom. Jinyoung follows anxiously, interlocking their fingers and squeezing when Jaebum steadies himself against a wall more than once. He collapses gratefully onto their bed, dragging Jinyoung down next to him and manhandling him once he's stripped his damp hoodie off until he’s on his side, burrowing into his arms and tucking his face into the crook of Jinyoung’s neck. Jinyoung cups the back of his neck and squeezes gently, sliding his hand up into Jaebum’s hair; he relaxes all at once, breathing deeply and humming contentedly.

“Are you okay?” Jinyoung whispers, other arm winding around Jaebum’s waist. He hums again, nose digging into Jinyoung’s neck and his hands slipping under his shirt to press against his back.

“Yeah,” he mumbles airily, “I’m okay. Just light-headed.” Jinyoung frowns, rubbing his back and trying to wriggle away to look at him but he whines softly and clings closer, a huff of air puffing against his throat. 

“Hyung-” He starts but Jaebum shakes his head, hair tickling under Jinyoung’s chin.

“Don’t move, please,” he whines, pressing as close as he can physically get and throwing a leg over Jinyoung’s, “please.” His voice trembles slightly and Jinyoung relents, twisting enough to plant a kiss onto his head before settling down and petting his hair gently.

“Okay, okay,” he murmurs soothingly, breathing a quiet sigh of relief when Jaebum relaxes again, “tell me if anything starts hurting?” He asks, smiling when he just gets a vague hum in reply. Jaebum keeps taking deep breaths, occasionally nuzzling into his neck and it takes Jinyoung this long to realise what he’s doing; he never used to scent him before because, unpresented as he was, he didn’t have one but now that he’s an actual alpha his scent is presumably soothing. It certainly seems to be with how relaxed and pliant Jaebum’s become now Jinyoung’s stopped trying to move. Smiling to himself, Jinyoung gently rubs his back and closes his eyes.

They lie there quietly for maybe twenty minutes, Jinyoung's occasional restlessness soothed by irritable prods or pointed huffs from Jaebum, before Jaebum starts shifting of his own accord this time. Jinyoung almost disregards it, petting his hair and cooing gently when he hums unhappily and expecting him to settle back down, but he doesn't.

“Jinyoung,” he whines, tight shivers starting to shake him, “it's starting to hurt.” Frowning, Jinyoung wriggles free, cupping Jaebum's face and peering at him anxiously. There's sweat sticking his hair to his forehead and a growing pained glassiness to his eyes but he still has the wherewithal to wrinkle his nose at him.

“What do you want me to do?” He asks worriedly; Jaebum rolls his eyes, grabbing Jinyoung's arms and tugging on them as he rolls onto his back, effectively hauling Jinyoung on top of him. 

“You get one guess this time.” He murmurs, throwing both arms around Jinyoung's neck and grinning up at him even as pain tightens the corners of his eyes. Jinyoung lets himself be pulled down into a kiss but his mind is racing in a different direction.

“Baby,” he mumbles against Jaebum's lips, pushing himself up again, “I don't know-” Jaebum rolls his eyes and leans up this time, kissing him again quickly before flopping onto his back again.

“I want you to fuck me through my heat, Jinyoung-ah.” He murmurs, a laugh in his voice and a lopsided smile on his lips. Anxiety just worsening, Jinyoung sits up, kneeling between Jaebum's thighs.

“Are you sure? It's different now, I'm not- I mean I've presented now, isn't that-” He stutters to a stop when Jaebum groans.

“Jinyoung, baby, that is a point  _ for _ rather than against-” Jaebum gasps as he sits up, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment and clutching at his stomach. He exhales hard when Jinyoung grabs the back of his neck and rests a palm on his side, some of the tight lines on his forehead smoothing back out.

“But-” Jinyoung stutters, eyes widening when Jaebum groans and grabs his face, glaring irritably at him. 

“Jinyoung we have  _ talked _ about this-” He snaps, frowning deeper and sighing sharply when Jinyoung splutters a protest.

“Not since I presented though and-” Jaebum leans forward, pulling him forwards to knock their foreheads together.

“Jinyoung just- listen to me alright?” He demands. “I trust you. I would trust you with literally anything okay? And right now I'm asking you to trust that I know what I want like I trusted you to know what you wanted when you presented,” he softens, thumbs caressing Jinyoung's cheeks gently, “I want you, Jinyoung. Please help me through this?” He smiles, soft and hopeful and Jinyoung's heart aches. 

“Are you sure?” He says helplessly. Jaebum sighs fondly and pinches his cheek.

“Yes.” He states, very firmly. Jinyoung breathes out in a rush.

“Okay,” he whispers, smiling back when Jaebum grins, “but if you have to tell me if-” He stutters to a stop when Jaebum grabs the back of his neck and falls onto his back, tugging him down too. He just catches himself on his hands, hovering over him as he’s pulled down into a brief kiss.

“I will.” He murmurs against Jinyoung’s lips, hands sliding up into his hair before he’s kissed again; Jaebum purrs when he manages to respond, leaving the guiding to Jinyoung now he’s all caught up in favour of running both hands down his back to slide them under his shirt. He’s burning up, radiating heat wherever they’re pressed together with his palms almost scalding against Jinyoung’s back.

“Jaebum,” Jinyoung mumbles, trying to sit up but Jaebum tugs him back into another kiss with an unhappy whine, “baby, just-” he plucks his hands from his back, lacing their fingers and pinning them down, hovering just high enough that he can’t lean up and kiss him again; he frowns, wrinkling his nose and wriggling- “Jaebum, settle down.” Jinyoung says sharply, but to his surprise Jaebum does as he’s told, falling still and staring grumpily up at him. He’s breathing a little too quickly and shivering despite the heat he’s giving off, sweat beading on his forehead and sticking his t-shirt to his chest. “Are you okay?”

“Yes.” He says impatiently, wriggling some more and groaning when Jinyoung raises both eyebrows. “Alright no, I’m freezing and overheating at the same time and my entire body is sore and my pants are all sticky but you’re making me feel better so please just- come on Jinyoungie.” He pleads, staring beseechingly up at him; Jinyoung lets go of his hands to be immediately grabbed and yanked back down. He flushes deep red to feel that Jaebum's already hard, his hips shifting under Jinyoung's with a strangled gasp.

“Wait just- let me go for a second, let me go get you some painkillers-” He stutters, stopped by a low growl and another kiss before Jaebum shakes his head and glares at him.

“Jinyoung, I don’t need any painkillers, you know exactly what I need.” His words are drawn taught and impatient but he’s shaking and he clutches onto Jinyoung tighter, jaw flexing as another flash of pain passes over his face. Jinyoung gulps and nods, cupping his jaw and ducking down to kiss him gently.

“Alright, okay. I’m here, I’m not going anywhere, it’s okay.” He says, kissing him again when Jaebum relaxes and gives him a sheepish smile; he grabs the hem of Jinyoung’s t-shirt and tugs it up, wriggling his own up in turn when Jinyoung sits up to throw it aside. Jinyoung helps him get it over his head, joining his own somewhere on the floor before he’s pulled back down, Jaebum letting out a contented sigh at the skin-to-skin contact. “Better?” Jinyoung says, gently teasing, but Jaebum just hums and nods.

“Yeah,” he murmurs against Jinyoung’s lips, “now take your pants off.” He chuckles at Jinyoung’s quiet snort but his hands still slide down Jinyoung's chest to fumble with his belt buckle.

"Let me do it." Jinyoung chuckles after a few seconds' failure, tugging his hands away and unbuckling it himself; a little calmer now, Jaebum sticks his tongue out at him but seems happy to just settle down and let Jinyoung take over. Giggling, Jinyoung undoes his jeans and shoves them and his pants down, eventually managing to wriggle them off fully. Jaebum does the opposite of help, instead clinging to him and grumbling when he bats him off. "Come on, hyung, work with me here." Jinyoung whines, shuffling backwards and tugging on the waistband of Jaebum's sweatpants. 

"Aren't I supposed to be the whiny one?" He teases but still lifts his hips up to let Jinyoung drag his pants down. His bravado is lost when his cock is freed, flushed red and leaking against his stomach and he gasps at the briefest touch, shivering and squirming when Jinyoung runs a fleeting fingertip down the length of it.

"You are." Jinyoung snips back, tossing Jaebum's pants to the floor and snorting at his disapproving huff. He leans forwards, hovering over him and pecking his lips again; he lets out a slightly embarrassing squeak when Jaebum's hands smooth down his sides to pull his hips down, his own cock half hard already. 

"At least I have an excuse." He whispers cheekily, the breathless words pressed to Jinyoung's lips. Jinyoung hums sceptically but, the whole thing starting to get to him too, lets it go in favour of kissing him deeper and rolling his hips downwards; Jaebum moans, soft and almost lost into Jinyoung's mouth, pulse hammering under the palm Jinyoung slides up his chest. Both of his arms wind around Jinyoung's neck, one feverish palm pressing to the back of his shoulder and the other hand tangling in his hair and he's shivering again, gasping when Jinyoung breaks the kiss to press his lips to his cheek. He’s so hard it must be unbearable and he's soaked, Jinyoung's fingers already slipping through slick nearly halfway down his thigh when he slides a hand up. Shuddering harder, Jaebum gasps when Jinyoung squeezes his ass gently, wriggling and squeezing Jinyoung's hips between his thighs.

"It's okay," he whispers, closing his eyes and breathing in, Jaebum's scent sticky and sweet on his tongue sending pulses of warmth and protectiveness and something else he can’t quite name through him, "you're okay." Jaebum whines airily, barely a breath behind it, but he nods, stroking through Jinyoung's hair jerkily and clinging to his back.

"I know," he mumbles, grip loosening enough that Jinyoung can lift up and look down at him; he smiles, eyes sparkling in that fond way that always has Jinyoung wanting to curl up into a ball and hide his face for a while both at how much Jaebum clearly cares for him and how breathtaking he is, "you're here after all." Jinyoung breathes a flustered laugh, letting himself be pulled into another, more languid kiss, though his nails dig into Jinyoung's back when he shifts to grind their now equally hard cocks together. "Jinyoung-ah, I- fuck I need you, please-" He gasps like it's been punched from his chest. Jinyoung nods and sits up, grabbing his hips and hushing him gently when he shifts and complains again. 

"Give me a second." He laughs, squeezing Jaebum's thigh and moving his hand higher, fingertips tracing over his ass and pressing against his rim; he jerks and pushes towards his hand, mouth falling open on a gasp and his head pressing back into the pillow when two of Jinyoung's fingers slip inside effortlessly, jawline thrown into sharp relief. His walls clamp down, fluttering and smooth and Jinyoung finds himself breathless, pulling his fingers free and sighing when he slicks himself up. Jaebum grabs for his hand before he's even finished, tugging him back down and clinging to his shoulders. 

"Come on, Jinyoung please-" He moans, sounding pained and close to tears; Jinyoung kisses him hard, fumbling to line himself up. His cock slides in easily, opening him up in one stroke and Jinyoung groans aloud, Jaebum echoing him and grabbing desperately at his hair and shoulder.

“Jinyoung-” Jaebum gasps, twisting and arching upwards and yanking on Jinyoung's hair hard enough to sting; Jinyoung shushes him and kisses his cheek, eyes shut and breathing artificially even. It takes him a minute but Jaebum settles back down, his grip on Jinyoung's hair loosening until his palm just rests on the back of his neck. 

“Okay?” Jinyoung whispers, leaning back to smile at him. Blinking slowly, Jaebum returns it.

“Yeah.” He whispers back, grin widening when Jinyoung kisses his forehead. “Move now, please.” Jinyoung nods and pushes himself up, rubbing a soothing palm down Jaebum's thigh before carefully drawing his hips back and pushing into him again. His own eyelids flutter, breath rushing out of him. Jaebum always feels amazing but now it's like Jinyoung can feel  _ more _ , more of everything and his entire chest feels ablaze, full of that sweet and sharp scent he instinctively recognises;  _ his _ omega, something to protect and cherish and look after, something that clicks inside and makes him feel whole.

“Jinyoung-” Jaebum moans, loud and unabashed as he keeps moving, thrusts long and slow and gentle; he squirms, thighs clamping down around his hips and hands clutching at Jinyoung's arms, sliding up his biceps to drag nails down them hard enough to sting. Jinyoung hisses and jolts forwards, hips smacking harder into Jaebum's ass but Jaebum just moans again. “More, harder, come on, Jinyoung I  _ need _ it-!” He draws the word out desperately, twisting and clutching at the pillow under his head. Jinyoung shushes him, bending to kiss him before sitting back up and dragging his hips higher onto his lap. He grabs his thighs and pushes them towards his chest, opening him up; he stares for a moment, slowly fucking in until their hips are almost flush, watching in dazed awe at Jaebum taking him in so easily, rim slick and stretched wide around the beginnings of his knot. 

“Jinyoung, would you just  _ fuck _ me already?!” Jaebum halfway yells, one hand smacking against Jinyoung's chest. Jinyoung plants a soothing kiss to the inside of his knee before doing as he's told; Jaebum's next cry is wordless and shaky, back arching as Jinyoung's hips snap forwards again and again. Gasping himself, Jinyoung squeezes his hips, heart thudding hard with each bolt of heat that spikes through him, every hiccoughed moan Jaebum lets out pushing him higher.

“Better now, hyung?” Jinyoung coos teasingly, palms slipping down to cup his ass. Panting and staring wide-eyed up at him like he hung the stars in the sky, Jaebum fumbles for one of Jinyoung's hands and squeezes it. He abruptly pulls, yanking Jinyoung down and throwing his other arm around Jinyoung's neck to keep him close and shove his face into the crook of Jinyoung's neck. 

“Alpha.” He gasps into Jinyoung's throat; Jinyoung feels like he's been slapped, that one word slamming into him with such force he's sent reeling. It's never occurred to him that he might like hearing Jaebum call him that, hell it never really occurred to him that he'd ever have a reason to do it, but he does like it; an unconscious growl bubbling from his throat, he cradles Jaebum close to him, weight resting on his knees and the arm under Jaebum's head, and ruts his hips down hard, over and over. Jaebum's nails rake down his back, hard enough to hurt beyond a titillating sting but Jinyoung pays it no heed, barely registering the pain when Jaebum whines desperately into his throat and clumsily tries to rock his hips up into each of Jinyoung's thrusts.

“Jaebum-” He groans, breath coming in short pants as he feels himself start to thicken, knot beginning to swell. Jaebum shudders, clutching impossibly closer and moaning so prettily into his ear.

“Jinyoung, fuck please,” he groans, shuddering and biting down hard onto his shoulder when he hits something sweet, “come on, alpha, I need your knot, please-!” He cuts off with a wail, entire frame shaking and nails biting into Jinyoung's shoulders as he fucks into him one more time and this time can't pull out. Shuddering and moaning something approximating Jaebum’s name, Jinyoung ruts clumsily into him even if he can't move very far, Jaebum's walls clamping down around him and sending sparks through his entire body. 

Everything tenses when he comes, breath rushing harshly from him and stars bursting behind his eyelids. Jaebum cries out when the first rush of cum starts to fill him, walls tightening impossibly further as though trying to milk Jinyoung dry. He bites down on Jinyoung's shoulder again, muffling whimpers into his skin as more cum wets their bellies, slicking the slide between them as Jinyoung keeps mindlessly rutting into him to chase the last of his orgasm.

It feels like an eternity for the shocks start fading; Jinyoung breathes in deeply, wanting to purr at the sweeter sated edge Jaebum's scent has taken. Jaebum falls limp all at once, the only grip that stays strong being the arm around the back of Jinyoung's neck, keeping him close as he takes great lungfuls of air with his nose pressed into Jinyoung's throat.

“Hyung.” Jinyoung whispers reverently, heart swelling until he swears it's threatening to burst from his ribcage. Jaebum hums softly, lips quirked up as he presses soft little kisses to Jinyoung's neck. It's already different even beyond his scent; he's calmer, less agitated and even a little less feverish than he would have been before Jinyoung presented. The wonders a real knot can work, Jinyoung supposes.

“Alpha,” he sighs, lips stretching into a smile when Jinyoung twitches and gasps, cock jerking inside him with another spurt of cum, “my alpha.” He whispers, arm moving to instead grip the back of Jinyoung's neck, warm fingers pressing into his skin as though he’s trying to imprint his fingerprints. Jinyoung shivers, pressing wobbling lips together and turning his face into Jaebum's hair, breathing in honeysuckle and lemon and that sharp-sweet heat scent and closing his eyes. “Jinyoung-ah, I love you so much.” Jaebum breathes, his other hand coming up to stroke through Jinyoung's hair. Overwhelmed tears spilling from below his lashes, Jinyoung kisses Jaebum's temple and pushes himself up, hovering over him with a watery grin.

“I love you too.” He whispers, watching the smile break over Jaebum's face like the sun, glossy eyes curving up into perfect crescents. He moves a palm to cup Jinyoung's cheek, thumb wiping away a fresh tear.

“I'm glad I'm with you,” he murmurs, tiredness tugging his eyelids down, “your whole alpha thing really worked out didn't it?” He chuckles when Jinyoung snorts and dips down to kiss him, lips parting easily under Jinyoung's and both hands cradling his face now.

“What does it feel like?” Jinyoung asks, reaching down and pressing a palm to his cum-smeared belly; Jaebum shivers and loses his breath for a moment, catching his lip between his teeth, but his eyes open again to stare fondly at Jinyoung, his left hand slipping down to hold Jinyoung’s to his stomach.

“Your knot, you mean?” He asks dryly, laughing when Jinyoung whines and wrinkles his nose, cheeks flushing with embarrassment. “Well it's quite big-” he bursts into laughter again when Jinyoung scoffs, tugging him in for another brief kiss before continuing- “it just- I guess it just feels better. I feel better.” He pauses, eyes moving over Jinyoung's face like he's trying to memorise it. He smiles. “There’s no missing piece this time.” Jinyoung's lips wobble some more and he sniffs, ducking his head to bury his face into his chest. Jaebum coos softly, stroking his hair and pecking the top of his head. “Think you can handle another four days of this?” He says lightly, the atmosphere lifting but remaining just as tender. Jinyoung chuckles wetly, pressing a kiss to his collarbone before doing the same to his reddened lips.

“There's nowhere I'd rather be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess im back!!! hope u enjoyed!! hmu down below or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jbibbles/) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/jbibbles) with thoughts!!

**Author's Note:**

> yeah abo is fun lmao hope u enjoyed this!! hmu down below or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jbibbles/) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/jbibbles) with thoughts!!


End file.
